Juunanagou's First Love
by Samalander
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, folks, it's not another one of my mushy love stories. Have you ever played Dance Dance Revolution...? R+R please!!


SAMALANDER'S BOOK OF NOTHING AND EVERYTHING PRESENTS:  
"THE ANDROIDS GO TO THE ARCADE"  
OR  
"JUUNANAGOU'S FIRST (NON INCESTFUL) LOVE"  
  
Author's note: Even though I called him "Juunanagou" in the title, I'm gonna refer to Bouncibunni-sama(DON'T ask) as "Seventeen" in the story because it's easier to type. The other androids are Eighteen and Sixteen... As if you didn't know...  
  
On a day much like this, in a town much like your own, Sixteen, Seventeen and Eighteen, known collectively as "The *Scary* Androids" were bored out of their cute little minds. As they sat on someone's ruined front steps in front of a house they had wiped off the face of the planet, the sun beat down on them angrily. Sixteen was beginning to melt, but he was too busy hugging bunnies to notice. The other androids, however, were getting tired of sitting and watching the people run past them screaming. Seventeen said so. To be exact, he said "I'm bored. Let's do something else."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Eighteen asked. "This stupid town doesn't have a mall, and we destroyed most of the other buildings."  
  
Seventeen stood up, and as he did he noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. "Look at that building," He whispered in awe. "It survived being blown up...!"  
  
"So did that one," Eighteen replied, gesturing, but Seventeen ignored her. "So what's so special about that one?"  
  
Seventeen stared silently at the building. It was small and covered in bright flashing lights and pictures, and through the open double doors he could see that it was dark inside. Little colorful lights twinkled within. "It calls to me..." He breathed. "I must go there!!" He bolted in the direction of the said pretty colored building.  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes and stood up. "I guess we're going too. Come on, Sixteen. Put the bunny down."  
  
Though Sixteen refused to put the bunny down(which had died of fright), he agreed to follow, and together they went into the building that Seventeen had dissappeared into.  
  
Inside, there was a large number of hot, sweaty people who were too involved in pounding buttons on boxes with screens to run away from the androids. Seventeen was nowhere to be seen. Annoyed, Eighteen sat on a stationary motorcycle to think.  
Suddenly, through all the noise, Eighteen heard her brother's voice faintly. "We were made for each other! Come to me my love!... No? Okay, I'll come to you."  
  
Eighteen stood up quickly. It couldn't be! "Seventeen," She called frantically. "Seventeen!! Where are you??"  
  
As she rounded a corner, she nearly tripped over her twin brother, who was on his knees hugging a Dance Dance Revolution game. "Seventeen!!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Seventeen looked up at his sister. "Eighteen! Isn't it wonderful? I've met my soulmate!" He continued to hug the game. "My love, tell me how much you care for me!"  
  
Eighteen grit her teeth. "Seventeen, it's a stupid video arcade game. It can't--"  
  
She was cut off by the machine, which had suddenly started to play "butterfly"(not the mariah carey song you morons, the one by Aqua) as loud as it could. Seventeen gasped, and little pink hearts appeared in his eyes. "She loves me! Dance with me my love!" With that he jumped in the designated dancing platform and started to play the game.   
  
Eighteen stood silent, watching her brother get high score after high score. Finally she clenched her fists, grabbed Seventeen, and yanked him off of the game. "Get a hold of yourself! The game is not in love with you!!"  
  
Seventeen fought her off. "Her name is *Sarah* and she is too in love with me! And I'm in love with her! You're only jealous!" He jumped back on the game and planted a big wet slobbery kiss right on the game's coin slot. His android saliva reacted with the little light bulb in the coin slot, and promptly electricuted him. "Sarah!" Seventeen said breathlessly when he finally managed to pull away. "You're the best kisser I ever met!" He kissed the game again, and was again electricuted.  
  
Eighteen wasn't quite sure what to do next, so she left in search of Sixteen. As she walked past a row of people, an Ergheiz game caught her eye. With a shock of sudden realization, she gasped, "You're the one I've been searching for all this time-- My soulmate!"  
  
  
Sixteen was still hugging his bunny.  
  
Not The End...  
  
The fame is going to my head... 


End file.
